


dress-up

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossdressing, I haven't written in so long, M/M, Please be nice, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: teenage love! royalty! cuteness! hooray
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	dress-up

“Don’t I look pretty?”

Baekhyun’s head is spinning. 

Chanyeol, ever-so-oblivious Chanyeol, twirls around in front of the mirror like a little girl, unaware of the things he’s doing to his best friend’s feelings. The dress just ends below his knees; a pastel purple with rhinestones sewed on the hems of the skirt. Baekhyun thinks he looks great. He wouldn’t complain if he decided to go to dinner with the dress on (but he knows that’s impossible).

“You do.” Baekhyun groans, “Can we go now?”

He picks up one of Yoora’s pretty tiaras from the nightstand and places it on top of his head, smiling wide. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he’s trying to hide a grin. “Now I look like a girl.” 

There’s a lump in Baekhyun’s throat. “Nope. You don't look anything like your sister, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun scoffs, “Take that off already. Let’s head down—”

“ _This_ one!"

This time it’s a long, pink dress, possibly the fourth one Chanyeol tried on that evening. Dinner begins in a few minutes and Minseok could be looking for them anytime now. 

Really, Baekhyun doesn’t wish for anything but to get out of that door.

(For real.)

  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  


Being the only son of the king means a lot of responsibility. Being seventeen is another. Harboring a one-sided crush on the son of a royal servant, a _boy (and you’re a boy)_ is an entirely different thing. 

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun from the other end of the bed and he notices the small things about him, like the mole on the top of his lip. 

His fingers are really pretty, compared to his own—big, boney and always ridden with dirt, from playing outside—he imagines holding hands with Baekhyun’s, and Chanyeol tries not to let his heart thump too loud. 

“Oh—Kyungsoo was there, too. He looked really happy, and I haven’t seen him smile genuinely in a long time.” Baekhyun continues. It’s hard to listen. The boy’s eyes divert to his and for once Chanyeol doesn’t look away. “It was just like when we were ten, when we didn’t give a care of the world. I want to go back to that time. Being kids.”

“That’s why I was playing dress-up. You’re no fun.”

“I meant— _no_ crossdressing,”

“Well, I think it’s cool.” Chanyeol smirks and grabs a lipstick from the vanity. Baekhyun knows he’d get in trouble for tampering with Yoora’s stuff, but he keeps his mouth shut. “How do you apply this,” Chanyeol asks. 

“Twist it?” 

He nods, and gets up from the bed. Baekhyun watches his tall figure walk towards Yoora’s vanity that lies on the corner of the room. He fiddles with the pillow, mind buzzing with lots of thoughts. He can’t wait for tomorrow when they can play again.

“I really don’t like keeping up with father’s expectations.” Chanyeol mumbles, breaking the silence, pushing his long hair away from his face. He clumsily twists the end of the lipstick. “I don’t wanna be gentle, proper, or what a prince should be—” 

The bright-red makeup is horribly applied on Chanyeol’s puckered lips. Baekhyun guffaws, amused. 

“Turn around.” 

Chanyeol does as he says, bright red lips smiling, “Woah, I feel—” Baekhyun doesn’t stop giggling. “Confident, kinda.” 

“Sehunnie will surely make fun of you when he sees you later.”

“Shut up.” 

Baekhyun finds himself smiling, too. 

“Get over here.”

Chanyeol flops on the bed and Baekhyun yells at him, legs and arms tangling together. 

Chanyeol stares at the blank ceiling; and they stay like that for a while. 

The prince looks a bit goofy with the makeup on, but Baekhyun likes him, maybe too much, when he’s being like this—he’s just so fun, so full of life, to be around with. 

(If only he could plant a kiss right then and there.)

“Yeol—”

Then—Baekhyun feels something cold and wet on the corner of his mouth. He broke his train of thought, and looks at Chanyeol whose lipstick is smudged (rather prettily), and his fingers tainted red. 

“Gotcha,” Chanyeol mumbles, “You’ve got lipstick on your cheek.” 

“I _hate_ you.” Baekhyun hisses. He rubs his cheek attempting to rub the red off. “I hate you so much,”

“You like me _so_ much.” 

Baekhyun closes his eyes. A long, exasperated sigh. 

“You’re lucky I don’t hate you, Park Chanyeol.” 

  
  
  


_(Later that night, Yifan came to Chanyeol’s bedroom to nag Baekhyun, as he had to go to bed—unfortunately, he found the heap of clothes next to the closet and saw that lipstick was smudged on the boys' faces—to say that he was surprised is an understatement. Unfortunately, their fashion show was cut short._

_There’s always tomorrow though.)_

**Author's Note:**

> please look at these cute [chanyeol](https://i.imgur.com/A4HsU2z.jpg) and [baekhyun](https://i.imgur.com/G2ZXvpL.jpg) photos (that may have inspired this fic)


End file.
